


Poly Addams One Shots (SFW)

by TastySins_tm



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Reader goes by she/her pronouns, Reader is based after an OC, Usual Addams behavior, Warnings and tags subject to change, characters may be ooc, idk how in depth these one shots are gonna go so ill change the warnings as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastySins_tm/pseuds/TastySins_tm
Summary: I love Gomez and Morticia, but all the fics I see about possible poly are Nasty. So, I took a one shot list and am making my own one shot series! This is mainly catered towards me and what I want, but I hope other people can enjoy it too!The series is based around the 1960s show, but in a modern setting.This series has no set update days, and this is just done in my free time when I want to write it.





	1. Series Info

Darthsuki made a list of sfw and nsfw self insert writing prompts, and I found that it'd be fun to do! This is also inspired by Guiltyhipster's recent posts about college students boarding at the Addams' household, so it's a mix of the two! Some of these may be changed to fit the narrative of the oc reader is based off of, but otherwise this is p much what you'll get! I'll most likely be doing these in order, as well, so you'll only need to bounce around if there's certain ones you wanna read.

There's a SFW list, and a NSFW list. This is only the SFW version. I may do the NSFW version in the future!

The list: 

  1. First meeting
  2. First date
  3. Learning secrets 
  4. Caught in the rain
  5. Discussion of family plans
  6. Meeting the parents
  7. Anniversary 
  8. Teaching eachother 
  9. Cuddling
  10. Kisses
  11. Roadtrip
  12. Going on a cruise
  13. Going to the beach
  14. On a team together
  15. Arguments
  16. Teasing / Playing pranks
  17. Biggest fears
  18. First “I love you.” 
  19. Holiday celebrations
  20. Comforting each other
  21. Movie date
  22. Dinner date
  23. Playing games together
  24. Massage
  25. You getting sick / Taking care of them
  26. Driving skills
  27. Childhood discussion
  28. Relationship quirks
  29. Your love languages
  30. Wedding day
  31. Married Life
  32. Honeymoon
  33. Listening to music / Favorite music
  34. Getting a pet
  35. Hobbies you do together
  36. Hobbies you have apart
  37. “There’s only one bed.”
  38. Neighbors
  39. Pampering one another
  40. Polyamory discussion
  41. Grooming each other (makeup/etc)
  42. Wearing eachothers’ clothes
  43. Moving in together
  44. Domestic habits
  45. Movie marathon
  46. (Attempting to) Serenade you
  47. (Attempting to) Dance together
  48. Getting pregnant
  49. Birth/Adoption day of your child
  50. Pulling an all-nighter




	2. Better Late than Never! (First Meeting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things are OOC- never written for Addams Family stuff before.

You were a few days late.

Your parents had tried to keep you at home- moving on campus was a waste of time and money- but they couldn’t stand driving you every day any longer. Of course, when they tried to move you onto the college’s campus, they were told they were full.

The only place left was at a mansion nearby that was renting out their home to a few students.

The Addams’ mansion had a… bit of a reputation. Especially among your family. Your parents were devout Christians, and their… different way of living was very disgusting to them. You never really thought their way of living was BAD, just strange, but your family thought differently.

Your mother, especially, as she cussed out the sign when she realized where you three were parking.

“No damn way,” she huffed as your father pulled into the driveway. As you peeked at the mansion, you saw a small child run inside, a headless doll in her hand.

“Are you gonna keep driving back and forth, then,” your father snapped, before getting out of the car. Your mother glared at him, before following. She barked at you to hurry up, making you jump and scramble out of the car.

As your bags were brought out, a couple exited the house. A very tall man in a suit followed after them, and the stern gaze he had made you look away really fast.

“Welcome, welcome,” the shorter man cheered, going to shake your father’s hand. The man was oblivious to your father’s angry glare.

“I am Gomez, and this is my lovely wife Morticia.” The woman bowed her head a little in greeting, smile light but eyes critical.

“Leonard, and this is Carol.” Your mother grunted out a greeting, handing you a suitcase and telling the married couple your name. You shifted nervously as the larger man approached.

“Lurch will take your things to your room- if you’d please, Lurch?” The butler grunted affirmatively, holding his hands out for your bags. The larger suitcases were given to him, albeit with apprehension, and he limped into the house.

“We’re so happy to have your child joining us- the other students will love the new addition,” Gomez rambled, leading you three inside. Your father cleared his throat, catching your new landlords’ attentions.

“We can’t stay long- we’re just dropping her off.” He passed over a check with your rent for the first month, as well as contact information, then began to leave.

“If she causes trouble, feel free to call. We’ll set her straight.” The car door slammed shut, making you jump and clutch your bag tighter. They didn’t bother to say goodbye before hurrying off of the property.

You shuffled your feet nervously, staring at the bottom of Mrs. Addams’ dress. She almost seemed to glide toward you as she put a hand on your shoulder, causing you to tense up. Her touch seemed hesitant, before placing the hand firmly on your upper back instead.

“Come with us, then,” she said kindly, leading you between her and Gomez. The man placed his hand on top of his wife’s, holding a lit cigar in the other.

“Oh, we’ll have a fun time, I assure you! Grandmama made her special cookies for your arrival, and saved the bats just for you! Well, and me, but they’re mostly for you,” he laughed, patting your shoulder as you were led inside.

You gaped at the interior of the house, wondering why it was basically a macabre museum. A two headed turtle sat on an end table, and a moose head with crooked antlers stared at you from over the unlit fireplace.

You heard the door shut behind you three, but when you looked back, no one was there.

“Thank you, Thing,” Morticia called over her shoulder, not bothering to stop the walk to the kitchen to address this “Thing” further.

You entered a dining room, and Morticia finally removed her hand to go into the kitchen with Gomez. Probably to get the cookies he was talking about.

Quite a few people were at the table. Two small children- the girl from earlier- were sitting with a group of, you assumed to be, the other college students.

“Hey, we were wondering when you’d get here,” a girl in a hijab greeted, pulling the empty chair next to her out for you. You hesitated, before sitting with her.

The students- and children- introduced themselves, and the girl warned that this place was kinda weird.

“Just don’t go in the playroom until you get used to the place,” another girl warned, her hair a soft pink. “Got terrified my first day here cause I walked in there while Pugsley, there, was swinging a battle axe.” Your eyes widened, and the young boy grinned.

“I was reenacting a beheading! Not my fault you walked in as the prisoner was trying to run,” the boy snarked, grinning slightly. Bubblegum-girl, named Bonnie, simply snickered slightly in return.

The couple returned with a bubbling, smoking cauldron and a large plate of cookies. You were given a smaller plate and a teacup, containing two cookies with bat decorations and some of the bubbling liquid.

You swallowed slightly, examining the drink for a moment. Gomez clapped his hands on your shoulders, making you jerk away in response. His own hands jumped back a bit, before giving you an apologetic grin.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. This is Uncle Fester’s own tea blend- give it a try,” he laughed. Encouraging nods from the students nearby got you to, hesitantly, take a sip of the tea.

… Bitter, but not bad. You don’t quite get why it was bubbling and steaming, when it wasn’t that hot, but… it was nice.

Your new landlords left you with the other students and their children, heading into the sitting room. Gomez noticed a sullen- more than usual- look on his wife’s face.

“Something wrong, Tish?” Morticia hummed softly, glancing back at you shifting in your seat nervously.

“Something seems… off, Gomez, about our new guest. Her family seemed… distant, and she was terrified- and not in a good way.” Gomez pressed his lips into a line, as much as he could around the cigar in his mouth. Morticia looked down at the check and contact information, before smiling slightly.

“Why don’t we cash this and give the money back to her, hm? I’m sure she needs it more than we do.” Gomez grinned, moving the cigar out of his mouth to kiss his wife’s hand.

“Brilliant idea-” he was interrupted by a squeaking noise, followed by screaming. His grin widened.

“She must’ve tried the bat! Sounds like she’s having a blast.”


	3. The Way to Her Heart is Deadly (First Date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly had this done for a while i was just lazy sdkjfkdf. hope you like it <3

Morticia and Gomez were people that felt things deeply, and quickly. You weren’t there long before the couple had felt… an attraction. A flame that burned at the back of their minds.

Despite your… unique clothing, you grew very fascinated by everything in the household. The two could see less terror and more curiosity in your eyes, especially when it came to the conservatory and the gardens. You were going through various agriculture courses, and were able to help one of her poor plants that wasn’t getting the treatment it needed.

You even knew a bit about animals and insects, and were able to help Wednesday with some of her spiders. Seeing how easily you took to the children, especially young Wednesday, resonated with the couple deeply.

They could tell, however, that coming on too strong would lead to you shutting yourself away. You reacted horribly when people were too forceful with you- poor Uncle Fester apologized for a week straight when he sent you into a panic attack after he had insisted you join in a game with him and Pugsley. Morticia had to have a talk with him- not all girls liked crucifixion in their day to day.

They also didn’t want you to think that this was something frivolous. Sure, she and Gomez had some flings in the past, but this felt much different than a simple physical attraction. There was something deeper, with both of them. A pull on their spirits, and not just the ones they felt when they went into the old mineshaft. No, this was real- something they haven’t felt since they met each other.

The two paced the living room, Lurch playing the harpsichord at Morticia’s request. While they thought, the couple ended up in a dance, much to the amusement of their butler.

“What about a simple trip over to that lovely cemetery nearby- the one Pugsley found the family of bats in,” Morticia offered, being brought into a dip by her husband. He hummed slightly as he brought her back up.

“I was thinking that blacksmith on the other side of town- the one near the little diner we like. What’s more romantic than some hot iron and some spiders?” Morticia huffed slightly, letting go of Gomez to pace along the rug again. Gomez lit a new cigar, tapping his foot.

“Oh, you know that diner got remodeled. A shame, too- the mossy brick was delightful.” Gomez let out a sigh, remembering the diner’s awful new color scheme and furniture. All bright and colorful. Disgusting.

A small squeak made them look over, and Lurch stopped playing as you caught yourself from falling down the stairs. Red faced and embarrassed, you looked down.

“Sorry, uh… I didn’t… I didn’t mean to interrupt,” you stammered, pulling your bag higher onto your shoulder. Morticia smiled.

“Nonsense, dear! We were just about to come talk to you, actually-.” You shifted from foot to foot, finally descending the rest of the stairs.

“Can, ah… can it wait until I get back? I need to pick up some supplies from a gardening store nearby…” Gomez and Morticia shared a look, gaining the same idea.

“How about we go with you,” Gomez offered, motioning for Lurch to get up. Lurch, understanding right away, went to go prepare the car. You grew flustered.

“N-no need! I, uh, I can walk there-.” Morticia cut you off by putting her hands on your shoulders.

“We insist! Besides, I do need to pick up some things as well for the conservatory- my hemlock has been withering, again, the poor thing,” she sighed, before letting you go to go tell Uncle Fester to keep and eye on the kids and students. 

Gomez wrapped an arm around your shoulder, before quickly removing himself when you tensed up. He cleared his throat, mumbling a small apology, before perking right back up.

“You know, we have our own place we love to go to! Got some pretty exotic plants, if you’d like to take a look,” he offered, smile widening when he saw your eyes light up in curiosity.

“I know you normally don’t take care of the types of plants Morticia does, but they have some pretty nice ones for beginners! Staple flytraps and some pitchers, some ivy.” You fiddled with a strap on your bag, thinking for a moment as Morticia returned.

“... Do they have Sundews?” Morticia, after being informed of Gomez’s intended store, gave you an amused look.

“They sure do. Would you like us to take you there, darling?” You grew flustered, nodding slowly.

“If it… it isn’t too much trouble,” you told them, voice growing quiet. Gomez laughed happily, placing a hand on your lower back and bringing you out to the car.

“No trouble at all! Anything you want is on us, too.” You almost stopped in your tracks, but you didn’t want Morticia to run into you.

“No- uh, th-that’s fine- I can pay for my own things-.” Gomez wouldn’t hear of it. He waved you off with a grin, opening the door for you to climb into the car. You hesitated for a moment, before letting Gomez help you in. After helping his wife in, as well, Gomez shut the door and went to the other side.

Once everyone was situated, Morticia told Lurch to begin the drive to the gardening store. With a grunt of a “yes, madam”, Lurch began to drive off.

The car was rickety, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t getting queasy.

… It was kinda fun, though, in a strange way. Just like everything else about the Addams.

The store wasn’t too far away, and it was just like you thought it’d be. It looked run down, and the door had an old bell to drown out the creak that came from it. Much to your relief, the plants inside- and out- looked healthy, though.

Morticia gave Lurch a small list of items to pick and buy, and sent him off to a section inside the store. She and Gomez were a bit busy, at the moment.

Gomez couldn’t help a small chuckle that left him as he saw you ogling the exotic plants outside of the shop. Morticia had an amused smile on her face, as well. Holding a hand to her cheek, she couldn’t help but feel as if she was watching a baby spider crawl through its’ first underbrush. Adorable…

Your gaze stopped on one particular plant, out in the brightest part of the outside section. The three of your marveled at its’ red leaves, and Morticia was relieved you were drawn to such a gorgeous plant.

“Red leaf Drosera capensis, right? Am I remembering the name correctly?” The first question, aimed towards them, earned a small confirmative hum from Morticia.

“Yes, and a beautiful one, at that. You enjoy carnivorous plants?” You hesitated, nodding slowly after a moment.

“Y… yeah. My parents never really… liked them, though, so I never got a chance to get one. They always… just got basic house plants, but… wouldn’t really let me take care of them like they needed… so they always died,” you confessed, trailing slightly through it as you became more embarrassed. Morticia’s lips pressed into a thin line, before she carefully picked up the pot.

“Well, if this is the one you desire, we’ll get it for you- I know the owner stocks manuals on how to care for more needy plants.” You tried to stop her, but she simply gave a small smile.

“Oh, come now, every girl deserves to have at least one Sundew- they’re great beginner plants. Perhaps you can help me in the conservatory more often, if you feel you need to learn a little more, hm?” The look she gave you made your cheeks hot, and your objections died in your throat. Gomez couldn’t help but grin, his arm winding around you without thinking.

You didn’t tense up, this time, however.

“Let’s take you to see some of the flytraps- cute little things, right Tish?” Morticia nodded in agreement, following you two to another section. Lurch caught up with you, wheeling a cart with various plants, tools, and fertilizers. You examined the cart idly, before an idea struck you.

“... Does this place sell blood and bone meal? That’d be… good for your plants, as well. And keep the squirrels from picking at the ones outside…” Morticia’s eyes widened slightly, and Gomez couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s a brilliant idea, dear,” Morticia praised. Gomez patted your shoulder, noting the way a small smile appeared on your face.

“Cleopatra will thank you, too,” Gomez chuckled as Lurch grabbed large bags of fertilizer. He glanced at his pocket watch, getting another brilliant idea.

“How about we go out to eat? I know a restaurant that’s perfect on a day like this- you remember the one near that back alley that has the little mice family?” Morticia let out a happy sigh.

“The babies are adorable- and that’s a good idea. Is that alright with you?” You were quiet for a moment. The food can’t be any worse than what the Addams cook up every now and then.

“... Sure,” you agreed. Another pat from Gomez had you smiling again.

“Good! Don’t want the date to end yet, right?” You had nodded, before it clicked in. You didn’t- couldn’t- say anything, face a bright red and feet struggling to keep walking.

This… was a date?


End file.
